Entilted
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Maybe she was entitled to being of those lucky few as well.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will.

A/N: I'm not sure what made me write this but I know I liked the finished product so I decided to post it. I'm not sure whether I'll continue it or make it a one shot, depends on the readers and my fingers that type it I suppose.

* * *

_I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

**Reflections, Christina Aguilera**

Being a Kunoichi, was something very different from being a male shinobi. Not because male shinobi were usually seen as better in their field, for there were kunoichi who could hold their own amongst the strongest of male opponents. What made kunoichi so different from male shinobi were the things that they had to do. What kunoichi could do, no male shinobi could.

When girls are young, they dream of being a beautiful, powerful woman. A kunoichi. They believe that they will gain fame and fortune, and then marry a wonderful husband who will take care of them. Many find that the dream is not the fairy tale they believed it was. Most kunoichi did not marry. They could not marry. For most men did not want to marry a kunoichi. Why?

Kunoichi's bodies were given as freely as water. If they were needed, they would be given for a mission. They became worn and no man wants something that another man has touched. Being a kunoichi resulted in many broken hearts and broken dreams.

Ino was one of those kunoichi, one who was highly used due to her skills in espionage. Ino lost her virginity to a fifty year old man when she was just fifteen. She would probably be a mother right now if not for the special medicine that was provided to them to prevent pregnancy. By age twenty, she and the other young kunoichi would have slept with over 50 different men.

Of course there were a few lucky kunoichi who got to live their dreams. Hinata was one of these kunoichi. Before she was twenty she was taken and placed as the head of the Hyuga family. Thus she did not, could not, go on any more missions. For this, everyone was pleased because though Hinata was strong, she wasn't cut out for the emotional stress that being a kunoichi caused. Hinata also fell in love with a handsome young man who didn't view kunoichi as used, but special. Hinata fell in love with Sasuke, and he returned that love.

Sakura was another of these lucky women. Her job was to mainly stay at the hospital and help those who needed her. Rarely did she go out into the field and when she did, she did not have to endure what other kunoichi did. Sakura also found love, of course that would have been obvious as she was one of the most popular girls in the village. After years of being the most loyal, caring, and determined person he could be, Naruto finally was recognized by Sakura.

Tenten did not have the luxury of not going on missions. Of not going through what is expected of a kunoichi. Tenten had beaten the system in a small way however. Her first mission after being promoted to a jounin was to use her body to gather information. With this knowledge she had given her virginity to someone who would cherish and respect it, Rock Lee. Who treated her like a princess despite her boyish ways, coarse hands, and used body.

Ino felt as though she was not entitled to any of these luxuries, none of these fairytales that were happening among her. She had no one to return home too, no one would hold her after completing a mission that made her feel dirty. To kiss her tears away and gently brush his hand against her cheek in reassurance. To make her feel loved.

Perhaps it was her fault. For years she was this boastful, overly-confident girl. Maybe she drove the men off in her nature. Or maybe it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that she had to use undesirable methods on her job. It wasn't her fault that no one could look past that and loves her for herself.

So when Neji Hyuga, one of the most respected men in Konoha, had asked her for her company for a meal after a mission together, just them alone, she couldn't help but cry.

Maybe she was entitled to being of those lucky few as well.

* * *

**REVIEW **


End file.
